MeNtAl DeFeCt
by Jamimlia
Summary: just a normal asylum with a little too much insanity for the both of us
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story. I do not believe any theories in curing these diseases will actually work. Do not try them. It's your own fault what happens afterward.

**Author's Note: **I got inspiration from Sirori-Chan's _Broken Hearts Never Heal, _and From Shirori herself! YOU ROCK, GIRL, I HOPE THIS MULTI CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR ME MISSING YOUR BIRTHDAY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE A ONE SHOT! I"M SO SORRY!

Sorry, it had to be said. Enjoy, Shiori and others! ;)**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
****Prologue**

She knew it wasn't good news when Axel game in with a grin on his face. He never grinned when he worked. He always complained there was nothing to do, he wanted excitement from his job. He was a high-risk psychiatrist with no insane maniac in their asylum rooms. Larxene herself was grateful for no work and the city paying her anyway. That is, until Axel came in with a file and that stupid smile on his face.

She also was a high-risk psychiatrist. They had moved to Destiny Islands (As friends and/or business partners) looking for a city to sponsor their business. Psychiatrists with they're own rooms, so the patients would never have to leave and could be under 24-hour surveillance. Destiny Islands agreed. They've only had two pyromaniacs since then, six months ago. Axel loved dealing with them. But since then, they had no new patients. Until now.

The day started out okay, nothing new. She sat behind her desk, her feet on top, reading _How to Design Your Own Knives _when the jerk came in.

"This is _great! _You won't believe it, Destiny High found eight! _Eight!" _He screeched with glee. He tossed the file on to her desk. Larxene sighed, smacking her face with exasperation. Eight kids? This was a joke. There is no way on this cruel earth that they found eight kids in one week.

"Axel, if you are making this up..." She threatened, standing up with a dark glare on her face. He stared straight at her, challenging her threat.

"I'm not. They're coming in, all of them, after school, with parents permission." He said happily. He spun around. "Read it and weep!"

She opened the file and found a list of eight teens and their 'problem'. There was a letter addressed to her and Axel.

_Miss Phynem and Mister Eld,_

_We have discovered eight students with mental disorders at our school. We ask you to care for them with the payment with $8,000 per person per month. Here are the patients along with a brief biography of their illness and how we discovered it._

_Olette Hollins - Paranoia. Was discovered in an empty class room preparing defences against her 'attackers'. She is intelligent and kind when not in her paranoia state. In her paranoia state, she believes any adult male with green eyes is an associate with her enemy.  
_

_Hayner Ryder - Schizophrenia. Assaulted another student, Seifer Delt, accusing him of creating demon rabbits with his magic powers. Can be dangerous at times. It is best to proceed at him with caution.  
_

_Roxas Norsmen -Erotomania. Believes that fellow student Namine Skailynn is madly in love with him and he loves her back, destroying anything that comes in his way between him and her. Reports have been found that he camps outside her house, and steals precious mementos such as baby pictures and her sketchbook. It is best to leave him in the room with Namine. Convince Namine to say she loves him. This will prevent trouble._

_Namine Skailynn- Nightmare Disorder/Night Terror. Slept during Art Class and screamed in her sleep. Teachers and fellow students were unable to wake her. She has had similar experiences at her home. No one has yet figured out what her nightmares are about. Not even her._

_Sora Kincaid - Dissociative amnesia. When in history class, a .38 revolver was present. Sora started crying, grabbed the gun, pointing it at his teacher. He called his teacher 'Dad' and said he was sorry but had to do this. He fired, and missed. We believe the gun triggered a repressed childhood memory, and Sora relived the moment. We ask that he be left in an empty room with nothing to trigger his repressed memories._

_Kairi Russell - Affective disorder. She overreacts to everything. We discovered that she had a disorder when someone told her she was ugly, she attacked, claiming they must die. Always take her side, never disagree if you wish to avoid trouble._

_Riku Stark- Sleepwalking disorder. Fell asleep during class and started walking towards the window. Believing he was the Incredible Hulk, he jumped out and woke up once he hit land. He is fine, but needs to be treated properly._

_Xion Chudu- Panic Disorder. When she saw Riku, her friend, she screamed and said they were all doomed to fall out windows. She ran and hid. The custodian didn't find her until 5:30 A.M. the next day. We ask you to do nothing to alarm her. She still believes she is fated to fall out a window._

_We hope you help our students with the utmost care._

_Good Luck,_

_Xemnas Jenkins_

_Principal of Destiny Islands High School  
_

"I call the boys. You got the girls, got it memorized?" Axel asked. He pointed an accusing finger at her. He spun around the office once more. A bell rang, meaning someone had entered the building.

"They're here!" He exclaimed, rushing to meet his new patients.

Larxene settled back into her chair. Great. This was going to be one heckuva ride.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The rest of this will be one-shots on how the illness affects the person and how they got it.

The epilogue will be on who Larxene and Axel cured and who they did not. Heop you stay tuned in! ;)

Ta-Ta! Leave a lovely review on your way out!

l

l

V


	2. The Easy Ones: Riku

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story.

EDIT: I changed a line I didn't like to make it better.

**Author's Note: **I decided to do review replies! YAY!

**areocure:** Thank you! Here's your update! Hope you like it! ;)

**an1995616:** I! Made! More! xD I hope you enjoy it! Thank you~~

**BluEriccson:** I hope this is long as you wished for. Oh, crap, was the comedy to well to detect? xD Riku Hulk was my favorite part of the last chapter. Other than Hayner, Seifer, and the demon bunnies.

**ace003:** Thank you! I hope this chapter is as interesting as the first!

**XShiori-ChanX:** Yes! Roxas's illness is my favorite too. I hope I portrayed it well enough in this chapter. Thanks, Shiori! You rock, girl!

**Tsuraya-Chan:** Thank you! I hope this is longer, descriptive, interesting and follows human comprehension, as you said. Those things truly are the recipe of a great story. Hope you enjoy this!

**tajikistan9696:** Thank you so much! I'm glad. I'm pleased you also like RokuNami, one of the best couples in video game history. (Well, that's what I think, anyway.)

**To all the people who favorited, alerted me and the story: **YOU ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Enjoy this chapter, people! ;D  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
The Easy Ones: Riku**

Larxene followed the hyperactive red-head from her office to the lobby. She glanced into the windows in the hallway, not showing the outside, but rooms. White, with a bunk-bed and table. Nothing else, just empty.

_Not anymore, _Larxene thought. They entered the lobby.

The eight teens stood in the lobby, staring at the windows. Some of the sane ones, like the night terror girl or the sleepwalking boy, probably were terrified at being in an asylum. The completely _in_sane people, such as the Schizophrenic boy, thought they were just in another house.

"Hello, our new guests!" Axel said, waving his arms in a welcoming gesture. They all turned to the psychiatrists. Larxene couldn't help but smirk at their frightened expressions. This was going to be _fun. _If Axel didn't ruin it, of course...

"We hope you enjoy your stay at The Grey Room Psychiatric Hospital." He said, almost happily. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we hope you do enjoy us examining you every hour, never leaving this place until we 'cure' you, and dealing with this jerk during that time." Larxene said, lightly punching Axel in the arm.

"Hey!" Axel scowled at Larxene.

"I knew it! _He_ caught us! We're captured! We have to escape!" Someone in the back screamed. Larxene and Axel saw a brunette girl head toward the door. The teens all reacted at once.

"Olette! Stop! They're going to _help _us!" A pale blond girl shouted, grabbing the brunette's arm. She yanked it away. A boy with chocolate spikes snatched the screaming girl's wrist, making sure she didn't reach the door.

"We're captured?" A dark haired girl exclaimed, frightened.

"No, this is a _hospital, _Xion. We'll be safe here." A boy with a silver mane soothed.

"Escape the tyrant's grasp!" Another boy shouted. He charged at Axel, knocking him to the ground.

Only one 'patient' didn't seem to realize what was going on. The red-headed girl, who had a makeup kit in her hand. She simply looked at the chaos around her, then applied lipstick.

"Axel, take that crazy kid and got to your examining room! Boys, follow Axel or you will be sorry!" Larxene shouted over the bedlam. She herself grabbed the brunette from the brown spiked kid and held on. That girl was trying so hard to get to the door.

Axel took hold of the boy's shirt, and motioned that the other boys follow. They didn't move. The boy was punching Axel now, saying, "Prepare to vanquish, vile FOOL!"

"I'm not leaving Namine." One boy with dirty blond spikes said. He held hands with the pale blond girl who tried to stop Olette. "You might do something bad to her. I have to protect her."

"Roxas, I'll be fine." The girl, Namine, murmured quietly.

"Oh, believe me, _Romeo, _she'll be a lot worse if you don't go." Larxene threatened. Roxas stood still thinking it over. The boy attacking Axel was now kicking too, shouting, "I have the upper hand now, Tyrant! Surrender or DIE!"

"You'll see her again! JUST GO!" Larxene yelled, causing Roxas to jump. The silver mane boy said a quick good bye to the raven haired girl. He and the other boys practically ran towards Axel, and they headed down one of the hallways.

"Let me go! Let me GO! Didn't you see his eyes? _He _possessed him! _He's_ going to get me now!" The brunette rambled frantically once Axel and the boys were out of sight.

"Olette, he's gone. Don't you think he would've taken you instead of Hayner if he did work for _Him_?" Namine argued reasonably. Olette stilled.

"He's gone, for now. But he might be back." Olette stated, losing her hysterical-ness.

"Oh, chill, Lette! This'll be fun! No school until they cure us for diseases we don't even have!" The red-head laughed, done with her makeup. She applied it expertly.

"Yes, exactly." Larxene said through a forced smile. This girl is _blind. _Didn't she see what that one boy, Hayner, did to Axel?

"What about Riku? Will he be okay? What if he falls out of a window again?" The black haired girl said, panicking. _Oh, right. That's her disorder. _Larxene realized.

"We don't have windows that face outside." Larxene said. She was telling the truth.

Asylums don't have sunshine.

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l _**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel had the other boys stay in their room. Hayner, the schizophrenic boy, was in a barred room. Roxas and Sora, the spikey haired duo, shared a room. He was interviewing Riku, the sleepwalking disorder. Take it easy, then go hard. Riku would be the easiest boy to cure, so he would be first.

"So, you are a sleepwalker, right?" Axel first asked. He had his notebook on the table, pen in hand.

"Yep."

"When do you think you first started sleepwalking?"

Riku scratched his neck, thinking. "Well, I knew I walked a lot when I was eleven at night. Something kept bothering me, and when I walked, it felt better."

Axel scribbled this down before coming up with his next question. "What do you think bothered you?"

Riku cocked his head in thought. "I felt something below my stomach on my right side. I still sometimes feel it, and it still feels uncomfortable unless I walk."

"Do you think it's your appendix?" Axel asked. Riku shook his head.

"I had my appendix removed when I was 10." He answered.

Axel stared straight at him. This was so _exciting! _He knew exactly what was troubling Riku. It was rare condition. He couldn't wait to tell Larxene. But he had to double check.

"Do you still think it's there, sometimes?" He asked.

"Maybe. Where all the...uncomfortableness comes from is where it is was." Riku said. Axel smiled. He did have the rare condition.

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e_ **P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_

* * *

Axel came into her office a little after eleven. He must've had trouble with the schizophrenic boy, Hayner. Larxene herself was worn out, eating some hamburgers and a chocolate milkshake, reading her book as he came in. Kairi, the red-head, absolutely _refused _to stay in her room

"I will not, I will not, I will _not._ I am not staying in a room with only a bunk bed with Xion who thinks were going to fall out of windows!" She shouted.

Larxene, her short patience waning, said, "Look. You will stay here for tonight. Namine is the only person who can calm Olette down. You will watch Xion or so help me I will put you in a straight-jacket for the rest of your soon-to-be short life!" Kairi obediently went to sleep after that.

"Hey," Axel said, smiling. "Got anything for me?"

She nodded, pointing to an unwrapped burger and a full milkshake. "You're lucky you came when you did. After this was done, I was gong to eat yours."

"Thanks." He said as he sipped his milkshake, completely ignoring her comment. "I got some _great _news."

Larxene rolled her eyes. Good news from Axel usually meant something exciting happened with the patient. The last time when they had the pyromaniacs, he had told her the good news is that he burned the interviewing table and they didn't react.

"Riku Stark, sleep walking boy, I now know what caused his sleepwalking." He said happily.

"What?" She asked.

"Phantom Limb and R.L.S." He replied. "Ugh, would it kill you to ask for no pickles?"

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it. R.L.S is Restless Leg Syndrome, right? The Phantom Limb caused that?" Larxene asked, slurping the remains of her milkshake.

"His phantom limb is his appendix. He had it removed when he was ten, but it still bothers him, even thought it's not there." Axel said while peeling pickles off of his bun.

"What did you feed them? Gruel?" Axel joked. Larxene punched him again.

"Watch it! You almost spilled my milkshake!" He exclaimed.

"I fed the girls the last of our TV Dinners. We're all out of food." She said. She tossed her empty cup into the trash can beneath her desk. "What did you feed your boys?"

"I ordered them a pizzia." Axel replied. They were quiet for a moment, thinking. What would they do for food? They couldn't leave all of the kids here, The Grey Room would be in flames when they returned. They couldn't bring them, who knew how many green-eyed men would Olette see? Who knew how many people Hayner would accuse of making demonic bunnies?

_BRRRRRRRRREEP! BRRRRRRREEP! BEEPBEEP!_

An alarm suddenly rang throughout the building. One of the patients was trying to escape from their room. Larxene and Axel jumped.

"Which room?" asked Axel frantically.

"Number 3!" Larxene replied, looking at the third blinking light in the room.

"That's Riku and Hayner!" Axel exclaimed. He ran down the hallway while Larxene went into the surveillance room, where all of the camera showed what was currently going on.

The alarm only affected Larxene and Axel, the others were sleeping quietly. Room Number three, however, was wrecking chaos.

Riku was sleepwalking, and Hayner believed he was under attack. "Die, Foul Knight! How dare you attack me, the Hero of all Navarra, while I am defenceless!" Hayner shouted, tackling Riku to the ground. Riku, still sleepwalking, threw him off.

"Dumb hyenas." He muttered, he continued towards the door. He tried to open it, the alarm sounded.

"I'm trying to open the door! I left the door open out back, and the hyenas are ripping my buffalo to pieces!" Riku shouted at the alarm. Larxene burst into laughter. This was half the reason she became a psychiatrist, to watch completely insane people talk to each other. The other was the pay.

"PERISH, FOOL WHO HAS CHOSEN THE DARK SIDE!" Hayner screamed. He started wielding an imaginary sword, trying to slice Riku to bits. Riku tried to open the door when Axel burst in. Riku was flung behind the door, while it was hitting him in the face. Axel quickly shut the door.

"Ow!" Riku shouted, now awake.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Hayner attacked Riku again. Riku kept him at bay by grabbing his wrist. Axel went over to Hayner and stuck a needle in his arm. Hayner fainted onto the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Riku asked, a little scared. Axel shrugged.

"Just a sleep drug, it only lasts a few hours." Axel said, sighing with relief the maniac had been tamed. "With any luck, it will mix with his natural sleeping."

_Yeah, right. _Larxene thought.

"Okay, but what are you going to do about me? I sleepwalk and he attacks!" Riku exclaimed.

"I have an idea so crazy it might work." Axel said brightly. He turned to the camera. "Larxene! Get one of those special sleeping bags." Larxene sighed and got up.

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_

* * *

Riku was now sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bag closed at his neck. It was inoperable from the inside, thus he couldn't get out unless someone freed him.

"So, this is it? He can't sleepwalk unless someone else opens the bag." Laxene asked to no one in particular. Axel nodded.

"Yep. Brilliant, isn't it?" He said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "One down, seven more to go! Who should we 'cure' next?" Axel pondered the question himself.

"If we're looking for easy ones, then Namine should be next." Larxene scowled. "I don't like her that much."

"What's wrong about her?" Axel questioned innocently.

"I don't know. There's this aura like she's powerful, yet easy to control." Larxene tried to explain it as best she could. Axel yawned and stretched.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it tomorrow." Axel said happily. "Unless you don't want to get paid $32,000 a month." Axel smiled, and went upstairs, to the part of the hospital where the two lived (In separate rooms). There was a kitchen, TV and a living room.

Larxene sighed._ I can't believe I work with this idiot._ She followed him upstairs.

******

* * *

Author's Note:**

ISN'T THE PHANTOM LIMB AWESOME? I found it while researching R.L.S.

YAY! Namine next! I don't know who to have next though. I posted a poll on my profile. Check it out! ;D

Leave a review on your way out, it would make me very happy.

l

l

V


	3. The Easy Ones: Naminé

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story.

**Author's Note: **I FINALLY got Namine done! I had trouble with her past... But I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: I fixed a line I ignored and a grammer mistake

_Review Replies!~~~_

**an1995616:** Yay! People thought it was funny! Thank you for your review. I hope you like this.~~

**XShiori-ChanX:** Aww, thanks Shiori! I did enjoy making him a knight. You just wait until the next chapter, Hayner has a more significant role. Hee hee. ~~

**xxxNami-niCxxx**: *updates* I'm glad someone is looking forward to RokuNami! I can't wait to get started on that. :)

**BluEriccson: **Whoot! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. ^_^

**kindomkeppersx**: Yay! Glad you like it! :)

**cathmaster: ***updates* I'm happy you like it! (nod nod)

**tajikistan9696: **Thanks! I'm excited that you find Kairi's parts interesting. I have some special plans for her...hee hee hee...

**purelywhiet-nami:** Yay! My inspiration (besides Law&Order.) reviewed! Roxas' problem is very fun to write with! I'm so happy you like it!

You guys rock! Read on! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
****The Easy Ones: Namine  
**

The next day started out terrible.

Olette, not paranoid, had somehow escaped from her room and was lounging in Larxene's office, drinking some Sprite to energize herself at five in the morning. Larxene took great care (For once) not to murder the poor girl.

"What are you doing?" Larxene asked through grit teeth.

Olette shrugged, almost as if she didn't notice the clenched fists, the look of pure evil written all over Larxene's face, and how she was drinking the last Sprite.

"Namine started screaming in her sleep. I tried to wake her up, and she almost did. But her eyes were glazed over and she called me someone named _Marluxia._" Both quickly pondered what this meant before Olette continued. "So I disabled the alarm, picked the lock and drank some soda to wake myself up." She said, taking the last gulp.

"How on earth did you disable it?" Larxene exclaimed in shock. "And how did you pick the lock?"

"The lock was a standard Leon&Squall Key Card 3.75 Asylum Lock." Olette recited the name of the lock like she memorized it. "The little curved dents between analyzers make it obvious. Anyway, the alarm wire was attached to the entry circuit. I cut the alarm wire and redesigned the entry wires so it would also identify my driver's license as a key card." Olette waved her license in the air happily.

Larxene blinked. She just told by a 16-year-old how to disable a lock. An _asylum _lock. "How did you mess with the lock with no equipment?" She asked, trying to see if this girl was brilliant enough to do the work with her bare hands.

Olette stared at her like she was idiotic. "I _always _carry a lock pick and a Halloween Town Multi-Task Knife on my person in case _He _captures me." She glared around the room.

Larxene knew she was looking for Axel. He left at four a.m. for grocery shopping. It's easier to look after kids, especially teens, when they're asleep. He got the idea that he had to entirely avoid Olette, so he was trying to figure out ways so they would never cross paths.

"When did this screaming start?" Larxene asked. Might as well try and pinpoint Namine's sleeping cycle. Useful research, even if it was from a know-it-all.

Olette looked at the ceiling, thinking. "She screamed particularly loud around 3:30, and that woke me up. Her voice was strained, so she must've been screaming quietly or not loud enough for an hour or so." She hummed a small tune from a popular video game while playing with her bracelet.

Larxene was dumbstruck. The letter said she was intelligent when she wasn't paranoid, but _this..._ this was beyond intelligent. This girl was a genius. She could easily disable alarms and escape from asylum rooms. Larxene made a silent bet that Olette could recite all the kings and queens of Destiny Islands, their offspring, the cause of their deaths, and what color eyes they had.

Larxene also bet one of the male tyrants had green eyes.

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_

* * *

Larxene sighed heavily. She slammed down her notebook and sank into her chair, messaging her temple. What to do? What do you do with a problem as big as Namine's? Axel poked his head in.

"Hey, y'know the sleeping bag thing? It might just work for Riku! In a week, his parents can visit him and-" He stopped abruptly when he noticed Larxene giving him the death glare. "What? I didn't burn down the table again! That was Hayner, I swear!"

"I'll kill you for that later. I have a problem right now." Larxene crossed her arms and propped her feet on the table. "Guess what caused Namine's night terrors." She ordered.

Axel pondered this, completely used to Larxene's curt orders. "Traumatic experience?"

Larxene shook her head. "Maybe. But what really caused it was anti-depressant meds. The trauma must've lead up to the medicine."

"What was the trauma?" Axel asked. He tended to pry into people's lives, something that greatly annoyed Larxene, even though she was no different.

"She was kidnapped when she was two and wasn't rescued until she was six." Larxene answered. "Her kidnappers were named Marluxia and Luxord, and they killed people in front of her. Nothing other than that, but she's been taking medicine since she was seven. Night terror's a side affect."

An awkward silence followed. Both were silently grateful they didn't have to experience death at such an early age. Axel pitied poor Namine, while Larxene wondered why she didn't commit suicide yet.

"How'd you get the info?" Axel said, breaking the tension. It was growing heavy, it almost could be felt.

Larxene flashed her trademark smirk. "Hypnosis." She responded with glee.

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l _**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel pushed the DVD into the player. It whirred and clicked for a few seconds. Axel glanced around him nervously before returning his eyes to the screen.

Larxene had given him permission to watch this, but she was wrathful when woken. The silence assured him that she was asleep, and some flickering images appeared onscreen. Axel settled back into the couch and grabbed his spoon. He dipped his spoon into the cookie dough ice cream before Larxene's voice was heard.

"What do you see?" Larxene asked the pale blond girl beside her. The security camera had captured the hypnosis session, so now Axel was seeing the moment as if he were a spider hanging in the corner. Namine's eyes were closed while she tensed up in the interview chair.

"I-I see a dark and damp place. Eww, there's a rat!" Namine described what she was seeing. "It smells weird. Like dust, rust, and gasoline." She flinched all of the sudden.

"What is it, Namine?" Larxene asked, almost like a reporter hungry for the juiciest gossip.

"They're back! Oh no, oh no!" Namine whimpered. "I have to hide!"

"Namine, who's they?"

"There's a box! I'll hide in it. They brought a boy. Is he going to die like the others?" Namine spoke her frightened, four-year-old thoughts aloud.

"No! No! I won't!" Namine suddenly screamed. Axel and the TV Larxene jumped as well.

"What is it?" Larxene asked, excited. _Holy crap, she is a prying type. _Axel took a bite of his ice cream, sucking on the spoon to get every last bit.

"No, no! I won't come out!" Namine screamed. She stood up and ducked behind the chair, squatting. Larxene went to behind the chair, standing over Namine. Namine rocked herself on her heels, murmuring to her self: "Shh, be quiet, Nami. Shh, be quiet, Nami. Then they won't find you."

Larxene place her hand on her shoulders, to shake her into her senses, but as soon as she did, Namine let loose a piercing shriek. Larxene abruptly snapped her fingers. Namine woke from her hypnosis.

"Oh. What happened?" She asked, perfectly fine and normal. She glanced around the room. "Where am I? I thought I was in the bedroom with Olette." She said.

Larxene took a deep breath. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Not wanting to see anymore, Axel clicked off the TV and put away his ice cream.

He didn't even finish it.

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e_ **P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_

* * *

Larxene was bent over her leather notebook that she received for her birthday. She scribbled various notes and theories while trying to figure out the most important thing for Namine's cure, her sleeping cycle. If she was woken before every night terror, she could avoid them. They only occur at a certain hour after sleep.

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:47.

"Maybe it's three hours." Larxene murmured. She massaged her forehead. She was tired, but the $32,000 paycheck was coaxing her to resit sleep.

"It's three hours _and a half _after she falls asleep." A voice answered clearly. Larxene looked casually up to see Olette leaning against the doorway playing with a watch.

Larxene sighed, turning her attention back to her notebook. "I'm not even going to _try_ to keep you in your room." She muttered.

"I timed it twice. The terrors start exactly three hours and twenty-nine minutes and 42 seconds after she falls asleep." Olette said happily, approaching the table with the watch. It was digital and very shiny. _She polishes it. _Larxene thought.

"See? She usually falls asleep around 10:00, but she doesn't enter the second stage until midnight. Then the terrors start at 2:30. " Olette explained. She smiled, as if she were expecting praise. Larxene looked at the watch.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked. Olette's face fell slightly, but she responded. "Aqua's Accessories. Got it from my brother, Terra, for my birthday."

"Huh." Was all Larxene said. She yawned and stretched. "Well, now that it is pass 2:30 and I now know Namine's sleep cycle, I will be going to sleep." Larxene announced. She was headed up the stairs when Olette stopped her.

"Miss Phynem?" Larxene cringed. She wasn't used to hearing her last name.

"It's Larxene." She corrected. "What do you want? I am _tired, _so make it quick."

Olette didn't hesitate. "I want to be on the psychiatrist team here. May I?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

CLIFFHANGER! OHHHHHH!

Well, not a very good or dramatic cliffhanger, but a cliffhanger nonetheless! Also, I have how everyone will go in order:

Next: Sora

After Sora: Roxas

After Roxas: Kairi

After Kairi: Xion

After Xion: Hayner

Alrighty, so Sora's next! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunder echoes in the distance.)

Review, my lovelies!

l

l

V


	4. Not as Easy: Sora, Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's only Part One. It felt like a good place to leave off, even though Sora doesn't talk much. He didn't talk throughout the whole story. What have I done to our favorite hyperactive brunette? xD

Review Replies!

**Jane St. Valentine:** Yes. Yes it should get interesting. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy~~

**an1995616:** Yay! Torturing Nami then healing her with Roxie! My favorite RokuNami formula! I hope you like Sora's story! :D

**Heartless-Lover12:** Would you believe me if I said Riku's sleeping bag as a cure was real? It was on the radio, and I thought it was hilarious way to cure people. xD Yeah. With Marly and Luxord (Curse you two!) I was trying to make Chain of Memories reference, but Larxene was a good guy. So I just chose Luxord instead. Hope you like it! :)

**xxxNami-niCixxx:** I hoped I explained the Nami-Riku part well enough. I am SO EXCITED for Roxas' chapter, RokuNami fluff GALORE! Anyway, I'm glad you liked Olette. I think this is my first time portraying her, along with Larxene and Axel. Thanks for reviewing!

**XShiori-ChanX:** I can't wait for Hayner. I have this line I am DYING to use. Yeah, Maybe they would go away with Roxas by her side. :3 Yeah, he is the easiest. KH Fanfiction authors are evil. xD But what else is new? At least Roxie and Nami get their moment! Excusing my ramblings, I'm glad you enjoyed Nami's chapter.

**tajikistan9696:** Thanks! I know, Nami's story is so sad. Just wait til you see Sora's past. I love to torture characters, then make them heal with undying love. xD

**SaVeMe-InThEdArKrOsE: **Yay! I'm glad you like it so far. Olette's green eye thing was completely random. I just wanted conflict between her and Axel. Enjoy Sora's Part!~~!

Grab your popcorn and soda, sit down and enjoy this feature presentation!  
**

* * *

**

Larxene whirled around. She stared straight into the bright green eyes of Olette, making sure their was no joking whatsoever. There wasn't. She really, truly, completely wanted to be on the team.

"Why?" Larxene asked. Olette shyly kicked her bare feet on the carpet Not good.

"W-Well, I think it's interesting. How brain damage alters normal habits. I want to see why. And...And someone close to me is insane, and I want to help him." Olette murmured the last bit quietly. She regained her confidence and then said, "And you need help with some people like Roxas. The green-eyed man can't be trusted, because _He _possessed him. But I feel guilty for bringing _Him_ here, so I thought I might be able to help."

Larxene couldn't help but smirk at her pathetic excuses. Sure, she may want to see the brain of insane people, and obviously she thinks Axel can't be tusted due to her paranoia, but someone close? Who was it? It had to be male, obviously. She said him. It couldn't be her brother. He sounded perfectly sane. Her father? No, she made no mention of him. Either normal or deceased. Then it had to be either a cousin or a...

"Lover." Larxene murmured. It was so obvious! A childhood sweetheart must've fallen into the endless abyss of insanity, and Olette wasn't about let go of him. She was going to save him. She was determined not to let the love of her life fall down.

It made an excellent love story.

"Okay." Even she was surprised at her own answer. _What am I doing? _

"Yes!" Olette did a classic fist pump.

"On one condition." Larxene said. Olette's expression fell. Larxene smiled her almost-innocent smile.

"You have to tell me what boy you're hopelessly in love with and are trying to help." Olette's eyes widened. "Do I know him?" Larxene pressed. "Is he handsome? How did you meet?"

Olette sighed. She pushed back her hair and tugged her ear. "You already know him. It's-It's H-Hayner." She managed to stammer out.

Larxene raised her eyebrows. Hayner Ryder? The schozphrenic boy? Why him? Why not someone like Riku, tall and handsome and not as crazy?

"I know what you're thinking." Olette said quickly. "But Hayner wasn't always like this. He didn't always think he was a knight from were best friends. When we were younger, we'd always play a game with my cousin Pence called Hero of Navarra. I was the princess, Hayner was the knight. Pence and sometimes Terra were my captors."

Olette sighed shakily. The story was getting harder to tell. "When we were playing once, me and Hayner were six. Terra pretended to put me in a tower which was a big tree. Hayner tried to climb up, but when he almost made it-" A small, quiet sob escaped from Olette,"-when he almost made it, he fell and hit his head on a branch. The doctors told us he'd always believe that he was the Hero of Navarra."

Larxene briefly recalled what Hayner screamed at Riku when he was sleepwalking.

_"Die, Foul Knight! How dare you attack me, the Hero of all Navarra, while I am defenceless!"_

So the make believe game of children became a reality to one of them. Larxene stayed silent, but a secretive grin formed on her lips. Olette just told her how to cure Hayner. The chances of this working were slim, however. But a sliver of hope is better than none, correct? Larxene didn't really care that Hayner was cured or not. She just wanted her $32,000.

"Larxene Maeve Phynem!"

Larxene cringed when she heard not only her last name, but her middle name as well. It was Axel, trumping down the stairs with an empty ice cream container. Larxene started to panic.

Olette looked confused. "Maeve? That was the name of the warrior queen of Connacht. It means..." She stopped speaking once she saw Axel.

"Larxene, I was saving this for me! You know, I _sacrificed _picking sea-salt because I knew you would eat it! I need my 3:00 AM sugar, without anyone eating it! That's why I chose-" Axel was cut off by a scream. Olette had screamed, and raised her hands to defend herself. Larxene glared at him, and Axel slowly realized what was going on.

"Oh, crap." Axel said. Olette darted to the door and frantically tried to open it in her haze of panic.

"He's here, He's here, He's here, He's here, He's here!" Olette rambled, finally getting the door open. She ran down the hall, and Larxene quickly gave chase.

"Olette, come back here!" Larxene shouted.

"NO! _He's _after me! I have to escape!" Olette screamed. Larxene took a dive and tumbled into Olette, both banging into the wall. Larxene lifted Olette up by her arms, while her legs were flailing everywhere.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I have to escape! _He _points poison in my toothpaste, and broken glass in my water! _He's _trying to get me!" Olette tried to break free by kicking Larxene hard in the shins. This only caused the psychiatrist to grip her arms tighter. She marched Olette back to her office, where Axel looked apologetic.

"Hey, Larx, I'm sor-" His apology was cut short by Larxene dropping Olette and punching him so hard he blacked out.

"He's out like a light." Olette muttered, calming down. Larxene picked up something white off the carpet.

"I think I punched out one of his teeth."

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_

* * *

"Who are you examining again?" Larxene asked Axel. Axel sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I've told you at least a thousand times, _Sora_." Axel said. "Coco Spikes! _Dissociative amnesia_! Ring a bell?"

Larxene scowled. "I know. I am just checking because Paranoid won't leave me alone. And the last thing I need is her screaming so loud my ears bleed and her running away."

"Okay! I'm checking up on Coco Spikes, so stay on the girl side and we should be good." Axel said.

"Fine. Let's go." Larxene said, rushing down the stairs before him. Thankfully, Olette was no were in sight.

"See ya. I'll call when I got something." Axel said. "Switch your phone on." He ordered curtly before heading down to the boys side.

"I can't believe we have to call each other in the same _building_." Larxene muttered under her breath, setting her phone to vibrate. She walked down the hall way to talk to Namine.

She opened the door to find all four girls in the room. Olette was talking to Kairi with a notebook in hand. Namine was quietly discussing something with Xion, using a soothing voice while Xion was curled up on the bottom bunk.

"Should I just leave everything to you, or do you need my help?" Larxene asked Olette. All four girls looked at her. Olette was the only one who gave her a warm greeting.

"Hey, Larx! Just doing a little warm-up with Kai here." Olette explained. Kairi turned her head, refusing to look at Larxene.

"Namine, I need to talk to you." Larxene said. Namine obediently went up to her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"I believe I figured out exactly what time your nightmares start. You'll have to wake up every night before 2:30 AM. I suggest setting setting your alarm clock to 2:00 so then-"

Almost instantly, Larxene's phone vibrated. She took it out and pressed her ear to it. Kairi was appalled.

"She gets a cellphone and _we _don't? Ugh! So unfair!" She exclaimed. Larxene silenced her with a glare and listened.

"Larx, you gotta come here. It's insane. Excluding that I'm dealing with mentally handicapped kids." Axel said breathlessly.

"What happened?" Larxene asked quickly. The girls stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Coco Spikes is really pale and hardly breathing. And when you come, bring Nami. Romeo here is going to kill himself if she doesn't come soon." Axel said. He hung up.

Larxene knew she had to act quickly. Her $32,000 was in jeopardy! So was Sora's life, but still. She grabbed Namine's wrist and pushed open the door.

"Olette, watch these two! We have some trouble!" Larxene shouted. She heard a brief, "Will do!" before she dashed down the hallway, half-dragging half-pulling Namine behind her.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Namine asked, trying to keep up. Larxene didn't hear her. She slammed open the door to the Spikey-Haired Duo Room to see Roxas curled in a corner similar to Xion, and Axel hovering like a worried parent over Sora, who was near the bunk-bed.

"Namine!" Roxas's whole expression brightened. He got up and went to embrace her. Namine blushed while Larxene looked at Sora with alarm.

"What's wrong with Coco Spikes?" She asked. Axel looked at her.

"He looks sick, but Romeo says all he did was fall off the bunk-bed." Axel explained quickly. Both of them gasped when Sora started to open his eyes.

"Yes! Coco Spikes lives!" Axel did a fist pump in the air. Sora blinked.

"Of course I am!" He said. He rubbed his head. "My head hurts."

"What's your name?" Larxene asked. Everyone had to do a test after they hit their head. It was necessary.

"Sora Kincaid." He answered. Larxene and Axel took a breath of relief.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Sora?" Axel asked, holding up his thumb, index finger, and middle finger.

"Three."

Axel smiled. "Good. You feel okay?" Larxene thought, _This may have been a false alarm after alarm._

"Yeah, I'm okay. I only have one question." Sora said.

"Shoot."

He pointed to everyone in the room. "Who are you people?"

******

* * *

Author's Note:**

GASP! Oh noes! Sora forgot everything! What will Kairi do with her overreaction disorder? Only time will tell~

Part two should be coming soon. I've decided to do a Submit your tribute fic for Hunger Games. So if you read the series, I ask you humbly to enter. (evil smile)

Ciao! Review on your way out! :D

l

l

V


	5. Not as Easy: Sora, Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story.

**Author's Note: **YAY! Part two! FINALLY. Ha ha. I've been working so hard on my Games, I'm sorry! I want to get to Roxas by the end of the year. Then complete the story around...April, I guess.

**EDIT: **CRAP! I _completely_ forgot Aqua was already in this! I fixed the problem...Thanks to Ace003 for alerting me so fast! Sorry if it confuses you. I fixed it.

Guess what time it is?

_R e v i e w R e p l i e s!_

**Blades252: **Thanks for reviewing! :D Enjoy!

**an1995616:** Poor Axel...xD I just like hurting the guy. Thanks for reviewing~~

**Heartless-Lover12:** Thanks. I had hot chocolate when I thought of the nickname. Sora's named after chocolate. xD Enjoy this chapter! :D

**xxxNami-niCixxx:** *updates.* I love making Nami blush. It's so cute when she does it with Rom-I mean Roxas around. xD

**roxy mccartney: **Thanks! (By the way, AWESOME username. :D) Enjoy~~

**tajikistan9696:** Thanks! Yeah, I suck at guessing things Fail on my part. But, Enjoy!~~

**cathmaster: **Yay! Fellow HG fan! WHOOT! And thanks! Enjoy this chapter! :D

**ace003: **YAY! FLUFF! :D Ha ha. Thank You and enjoy~~

**purelywhite-nami: **Isn't it sad how easy it is to torture the Keyblade Master? I bet the makers of KH didn't expect this... Enjoy!

Get ready...Get set...and...READ ON! :D  
**

* * *

**

Axel and Larxene glanced at each other. This was not good. The kid just lost his memory of everyone. There goes the money.

"W-Wait a second. You sure you don't know who we are?" Axel asked nervously.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Sora answered. Larxen took a breath. Oh, dear. They were screwed.

Hearing the commotion, Roxas and Namine approached. Roxas arm was wrapped protectively around Namine's shoulders. She didn't look worried, she merely had a tinge a pink in her cheeks.

_Either she's the best actress ever, or she has a mild crush on him. _Larxene thought. Roxas looked at Sora.

"Sora? You all right now?" He asked.

Sora blinked at him. "Who are you?" Roxas stared at him, confused.

"Sora? You don't remember me?" Roxas asked slowly. Sora shook his head. Roxas was taken aback, enough for him to let go of Namine. Namine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"B-But, I'm your cousin!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora cocked his head.

"Cousin? No, you're not. I would remember a cousin." Sora said. Namine gasped.

"Oh, no. Did he forget everything?" She asked Larxene worriedly.

"I don't think so. Just his memories have been lost. Why?" She said. Namine and Roxas's eyes widened at this. Larxene felt uncomfortable. She shifted.

"What?" She asked. Roxas and Namine exchanged a look. Larxene glared briefly at the two. She hated not knowing things.

"We'll have to tell him. Everything." Roxas muttered to Namine. She nodded.

"Kairi's going to have a heart attack." Namine murmured.

"What are on _earth _are you talking about?" Axel asked, getting up. Namine sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. Roxas clenched his fists.

"Sora had a very bad life. A lot of stuff happened when he was young." Roxas explained.

"Maybe it's better if he forgot." Namine said quietly, glancing at him. Roxas shook his head.

"Are you kidding? He won't understand _anything._" Roxas knelt by Sora, who was still on the floor.

"Okay. Try, and _really _try, to remember something." Roxas said seriously. "Do you remember _anything _about your past life?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Why? Did I have a criminal record?" He laughed weakly at his joke. Everybody in the room exchanged glances. Sora quickly sobered. "_Did _I have a criminal record?"

"No." Namine said. "No, you didn't."

Sora cocked his head. "Then why is everybody staring at me like I'm going on a death march?" He asked. Larxene noticed Roxas and Namine flinch at the words _death march. _Namine sighed, burying her face into her hands and Roxas took a shaky breath. Axel himself fell quiet and rubbed his forehead. Larxene did nothing but cross her arms.

Her hands were _definitely _full now.

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_

* * *

"Okay." Larxene said, sinking into the cool fabric of her chair. She propped her feet on her desk and glanced at the two teens in front of her. Namine stared steadily at the ground, occasionally brushing her hair back with a free hand. The other grasped Roxas's, as he frankly refused to let go of her since Sora forgot his memories.

"Tell me what happened to Sora." Larxene said, examining her fingernails to look like she wasn't interested. But her ears were ready to catch every detail. Silence was heard until she looked straight at the two and insisted, "Well? Speak up!"

Namine looked up and at Roxas. "Roxas, why don't you tell her...what you know." Namine said quietly. Roxas nodded.

"It started when he was six, I think." Roxas began. "His mom and dad were actually very happy. But then his dad was tricked into drinking a beer at his work, and he turned into a monster. He hit Sora's mom and Sora, but Sora's mom hid him whenever the dad came home. One time, it just got out of hand. The dad come home, yelling about how his wife always hid Sora, how she never helped with his job, how she was a terrible wife. He then brought out a gun and shot her." Roxas whispered the last part hoarsely, then regained his voice. A little louder, he continued Sora's sad past life story. "He shot her. Sora heard the noise and came out of his hiding spot. The dad tried to shoot him too, but his neighbor, Kairi's family, heard the gun and called the police. The police came in and arrested his father. Sora lived with us since then. Sora repressed those memories. Once, he even saw a picture of parents before the dad went crazy and asked who they were. He didn't remember until..." Roxas trailed off and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of bad thoughts.

"...Until they brought the revolver in history. The same one that was pointed at him" Namine finished his sentence. Larxene saw her squeeze Roxas's hand. Namine looked straight at Larxene, determination fresh in her eyes. "Sora changed then. He didn't speak until he hit his head. He had a sad look plastered all over his face. He just stared at the sky or out the window until he forgot everything." She explained. Roxas tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"What about Kairi?" Roxas whispered. Namine stared blankly at the ceiling, closing her eyes and then whispered oh-so-softly, "We're doomed."

Larxene folded her arms. She ran over the thoughts in her head until she was sure if it would work.

"All right." Larxene said. "I'm going to need you to tell Sora that _exact _story. I'll have Axel call your family, Romeo, to see if they have any pictures with the three of them together. And then..." Larxene couldn't help but smirk. It was in her nature.

"Then we let Kairi see him."

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l _**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel tapped his clipboard impatiently and repeatedly. He liked hitting it with a pen. Larxene glared at him.

"Stop that. It's annoying." She said. She adjusted the speakers. They were in the observation room, with a one-sided window on their side and speakers, so they could see and hear. Sora hummed to himself in the room, rapping the table with his knuckles. Larxene spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Okay, Romeo. Head in. Leave this there." She ordered.

Roxas walked into the room, with Namine following close behind him. They both sat in chairs opposite of Sora. Sora smiled when they came in. "Hey! It's you, weird guy who claims to be my cousin. And you-" He stopped short staring at Namine. "I don't think _you _said that you were somehow related to me." He answered. He cocked his head. "Right?"

Namine smiled weakly. "My name is Namine." Then she blinked, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just had a wave déjà vu."

"So-o, do you know why we're here? 'Cuz I certainly don't." Sora said. Roxas and Namine took a deep breath and look at each other. Roxas placed a picture on the table. Sora leaned over, trying to get a better look of the picture. Then he laughed.

"Hey! The kid looks like me!" He laughs and sinks back into his chair before it grips him. "_Was _that me?" He asked.

"Read the back, Sora." Roxas said. Sora picked up the picture and read the back out loud.

"Vanitas, Aqua, and Sora at Destiny Islands for Sora's fifth birthday." He said. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before pointing to the adults in the picture. "Are these my parents?"

"Yes." Roxas confirmed. "Vantias and Aqua were orphans raised together in a strange orphanage. They were good friends and then, when they were legal adults, they found jobs and got married to each other. They loved you more than anything in the whole world, Sora." Roxas spoke seriously.

Sora nodded slowly, as if to acknowledge he heard Roxas but was still thinking. Then he spoke the words they were dreading to hear. "If they love me so much, why aren't they here?" He asked.

Roxas took a deep breath. He grasped Namine's hand for support and she didn't pull away. "Sora, your parents are dead."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. He blinked rapidly before calming himself. "How did they die?" He asked softly. Roxas squeezed Namine's hand. He told Sora the story he had told Larxene. Vanitas was a wonderful husband until he accidentally drank. Then he turned into a horrible monster. Aqua tried to escape, but couldn't. She protected Sora. Vanitas shot Aqua. He tried to shoot Sora. Kairi's family saved him. He lived with Roxas like a brother.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?" Sora asked at the end of his Roxas's story. The silence was getting one everyone's nerves.

"She's here to see you." Namine said quietly. She glanced at the window, to her a mirror, and nodded. In the observation room, Larxene spoke into another walkie-talkie, "Kairi, it's showtime."

Kairi walked into the room. Her face paler, her make-up applied expertly. She was wearing her common pink-zipper dress. Her breath was loud, her eyes wide.

"Sora!" She ran and hugged him hard. He fell out of his chair.

"Oof!"

Kairi wouldn't let go. She gripped him hard around his neck. He sat up (with difficulty) and Kairi whispered in his ear.

"Sora, Sora, don't you remember? Do you remember me? Us?" Kairi asked. Sora ignored her slightly. He mouthed to Roxas and Kairi, _Should I be enjoying this? _It was enough for the two blonds to smile slightly.

"K-Kairi, right?" Sora asked. She lessened her grip so she could see his face.

"Yes?" She said softly. It was heartbreaking. She loved him so much, and he could barely remember her name.

"...I don't remember anything." He said. "I'm sorry."

Kairi drew her hands back. She held them to her heart. "Nothing? Nothing...at all?" She whispered. Sora shook his head.

Kairi stood up. "But that's impossible! We..We spent so much time together! As kids we played pretend, we drew on the sidewalk, we went to the same classes! How could you forget me?" She yelled.

"Kairi, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about you." He said, getting up. Kairi gripped her hair. She shook her head back and forth. Roxas and Namine stood up, alarmed.

"No no no no!" Kairi was screaming now. "This can't be happening!" Then she started to sink.

"She's going to faint!" Larxene shouted to the glass. "Catch her!" Everyone moved forward

Sora caught her just as she blacked out.

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e_** P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_**  
**

* * *

After Sora carried Kairi back to her room and lovingly tucked her in, he whispered, "I think I remember her. She had dolls named Belle and Cinderella. And a friend named Selphie."

Namine nodded happily. "You're right. She did have dolls and a friends named Selphie."

Roxas turned to Axel. "Is this progress?" he asked. Axel nodded.

"Sora, you're regaining your memories. Congrats." Axel said. Sora nodded.

"Love triumphs again." Namine whispered to herself. Roxas grinned and entwined his arm around hers.

"It always will." He whispered.

Larxene and Axel looked at each other. They knew who was next. Larxene whispered through an outrageous smile.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, my Romeo?"

******

* * *

Author's Note:**

Yay! KH II reference! :D

ANYway, next is...Roxas! YAY! Erotomania! FLUFF GALORE! Who's excited? 'Cuz I am! :D

Ciao! Don't forget to review~~

l

l

V


	6. Not as Easy: Roxas Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor did I create these mental illnesses. I may, however, altered them a little for the story.

**Author's Note: **CRAP! I was supposed to post this on Valentine's day, but my INTERNET failed and I couldn't! CURSE YOU INTERNET! CURSE YOU!

Excusing my rantings, I hope you enjoy this because no other patient other than Roxas and Namine are in this. Well, there's a brief mention of Sora, but that's it. xD

**HEY LOOK HERE! **Now that I have your attention, let me clear something up. *clears throat*

Vanitas sister-in-law, Roxas's mom, was good friends with Aqua when she died. She was very hurt, and she started a store and named the store and Roxas's little sister after her.

Time for _**Review R e p l i e s**_, ya'll!_  
_

**xxxNami-niCixxx:** Thanks! Yeah, poor Aqua. Had to kill her. Kinda sad, but for the good of the story... :D

**roxy mccartney: **Isn't that shameful we laugh at other's pain? But don't worry, Kairis gonna heal that pain~~

**tajikistan9696:** Thanks! Yeah, I suck at guessing things Fail on my part. But, Enjoy!~~

**mockingjay-manikin: **I KNOW RIGHT? Poor Sora...

**raniza: **Thank you for the fix-up and reviewing! Seriously! :D Enjoy!

**purelywhite-nami: **Thanks Nami! :D But yeah, Sora's life is sad. I mean, even in the game, they hardly touch up on his family... But enjoy sista~~

**Flightfoot: **Patience, patience, my friend. All your questions will be answered in time.~~ (As for Olette, I just forgot to put her in the list. She's after Kairi.)

**an1995616: **Isn't erotomania awesome? :D Enjoy!

**Blades252: **Thank you! ~~ Enjoy!

**August425: **Thank you! Yeah, I tortured him. Poor guy. xD I'm hopeless.

**XShiori-chanX: **Kairi is a dramatist and she has affective disorder. That isn't a good mix. ...xD BUT HERE'S YOUR FLUFF! ENJOY SISTA!

**..: **FLIPPIN' AWESOME USERNAME! And don't worry about Hayner and Xion and those guys. They just...sit in their rooms all day. XD But I'm pretty sure it would be sudden death for everyone if I gave Hayner a bazooka.

**Nobody'sMelody: ***updates* Thank you. Here's more! :D

**great ninja yuffie valentine: ***updates* I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D Thanks!

Fluff galore ahead! LOOK OUT BELOW!  
**

* * *

**

_Curse Valentine's Day! _Larxene thought as she slammed the books down on her desk. Curse it all! The chocolate, the roses, the fluffy teddy bears! Such an idiotic holiday. Larxene sunk slowly into her chair. Why on earth would someone celebrate love? Pfft. _So _Ridiculous.

Even if it was only three days away, what was with all the hearts and stuff? Why was it such a big deal? _People are hopeless, _Larxene concluded.

But, there was some good for this time of the month. She was supposed to receive her check. Larxene opened her mailbox to find it full of Valentine catalogs and a slim envelope for the electric bill.

This was the final straw. Something in her brain just snapped and lost it. Larxene picked up all the catalogs, marched into Axel's office, and dropped them on his desk.

"What the_ heck, _Larxene?" Axel exclaimed as the pink and red-colored magazines spilled onto his paperwork.

"Look at this, Axel! LOOK!" She shouted. She picked up a random catalog and shoved into his face. "It's ridiculous! Even the _words _have gotten sappy!" She screamed. She flipped open to a random page and pointed at some words. "Read it, just read it!"

"At the low, low price of $19.95?" Axel said meekly. Larxene snatched the magazine away and read it herself.

"A sure way to make spice up the evening this Valentine's Day, order now to fill the air with romance and love next Monday." Larxene spat it out like it was a curse. "It's terrible! Who on this earth would want to read this?" She shouted. Axel backed up into his chair, scared to get too close.

"Roxas?" He suggested, then winced when Larxene shot him her death glare.

"Don't remind me about him." Larxene said at a normal tone. Her rant seemed to be finished. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Should I drop these off to him?" Axel asked simply. "He's been begging for more."

"What does he do with them? It's not like he had any money." Larxene said. Axel shrugged.

"He's been asking me to let him go to the bank to withdraw stuff from his account." Axel said. "But I don't think they would let him without his parents."

"So is he planning a romantic getaway in _here_?" Larxene asked. Axel nodded.

"He's been begging me to let him and Namine use our offices for Valentine's Day." Axel admitted. He smiled a bit. "It's almost cute, when you think about it..."

Larxene facepalmed herself, as if that would keep Axel's words from entering her brain. "It's so _sappy_. We need to cure him, pronto."

"And exactly how do you plan to do that, Larx?" Axel asked. "When Sora made a fort out of all the magazines I gave him, Roxas nearly chewed his head off."

"I haven't the faintest idea." She said. "But we are going do it before he drowns everybody with his Romeo-ness." She said, leaving the office banging the door.

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l _**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel was hesitant to give more catalogs to Roxas. He had already taken every Valentine catalog since he arrived. He poured over the pages as if his life depended on it. He frequently said that. If Namine didn't like this Valentine's Day, then she wouldn't love him. If she didn't love him, then he would die.

_He's the real deal of Romeo. _Axel thought. What would happen if he did kill himself? Well, one thing would be for sure, he and Larxene would be in a world of trouble.

When he entered the Spikey duo's room, Sora sat on the top bunk, sleeping away on an afternoon nap. Roxas sat on the bottom bed, flipping through all the magazines. He looked up when Axel entered. He smiled.

"Ah, thanks Axel. I owe you one." Roxas got up and took the catalogs from his hands. He looked through them, and exclaimed.

"YES! Finally!" He rushed back over to his bed.

"Eh? What was that about?" Axel asked. Roxas grinned.

"If I order now, then I can get everything in time for Valentine's Day!" His smile was so big it stretched from one end of his face to the other. "Did you check up with Larxene if Nami and I could use your office?"

"Yeah. She said you could." Axel replied. She actually didn't, but Axel was just planning letting him use his own office.

"And do you have a phone?' Roxas asked. Axel nodded before throwing him his cellphone. Roxas opened it and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yuffie's Chocolates?" He asked. "Yeah, I wanted to order Item #5683 in time for Valentine's Day?" Axel blinked. It just occurred to him Roxas didn't have a way to pay for it. What was he doing?

"Credit Card, please." Roxas answered. He going to pay with a credit card? Roxas then rattled off a series of number purely from his head. Axel needed to check his card every time he needed to pay with it.

"Can you have it delivered to The Grey Room Hospital, Room 3, on Destiny Islands? Thank you." Roxas hung up and tossed the phone back to Axel. "Thanks."

"Who's credit card number was that?" Axel asked suspiciously. Roxas shrugged.

"My dad's. I memorized it in case I didn't have any way to pay for Namine's things." Roxas said this like 'It's no big deal'.

"Um, you know it's stealing, even if it's your dad's?" Axel said. Roxas glared at him briefly before digging in his suitcase that arrived the day after he did.

"See this?" Roxas said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "It's drawing of me and Namine when we're older and married that she drew. She gave it to me. I have to reciprocate even more so she likes me."

Axel opened up the paper and looked at the drawing. It was indeed of an older man and woman, mid-thirties or so, staring at a sunset on a beach. Axe couldn't see their faces. Who knew if it was Namine and Roxas? That was when Axel noticed writing in the corner. It said, in Namine's hand:

_Lander and Vanessa Skailyn, their 15th marriage anniversary.  
By Namine Skailyn_

Roxas peered over Axel's shoulder. "See? In the corner it says: To my Roxie, Us when we're older. From Namine."

Axel looked at Roxas, who clearly was enjoying staring at the picture. The boy was crazy.

Almost as crazy as Hayner.

* * *

_V_**a**_l_**e**_n_**t**_i_**n**_e'_**s**_ D_**a**_y_**  
**

* * *

Axel had told Larxene the plan. It was flawless. And dangerous. Larxene had grinned when he said that. Both sat in the surveillance room, monitoring Roxas, who was pacing nervously in it. He fixed his tuxedo (He pleaded with Axel to go get it for days.) before pacing again.

It was Axel's office, set up by Roxas with no help whatsoever. He had turned the desk vertically and covered it with a table cloth. There were three candles in the center, with the lights turned off, but with several other candles scattered across the edge of the room. Two chairs sat at the end, with plates full of steak and mashed potatoes and salad. He ran his fingers through his hair when Namine entered the room.

She was wearing a prom dress that Larxene had bought for the plan ("And we're going to refund it for full price The NEXT DAY, you hear?"). It was a deep blue that played off her eyes well.

Roxas smiled when she closed the door.

"Hey, Namine." He said, crossing the room to hold her hand. Namine looked around, taking in the romantic mood before catching the camera in the far right corner. She nodded at it.

"Roxas..." She said, but she couldn't finish. Roxas seated her in a chair, and pushed her in. He sat down on the other side.

"Eat, it took me a month of begging to convince the doctors to let us use their office." He said, chuckling. Axel turned to Larxene.

"'The doctors'. That sounds like a title. Dr. Axel. Or Dr. Eld. You have to call me that from now on." Axel told her.

"Shut up and listen." Was her reply. She pushed some buttons and made the camera zoom in. She cranked up the volume on the microphone that Namine wore under the collar of her dress.

The two watched the blond couple, who ate like any other teenage couple. Roxas made jokes, Namine giggled in reply. They talked about the food, the songs on the radio, the celebrities on tabloids. Axel jotted notes down about everything the whole time. When the two finished, Roxas stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Kiss me, Namine."

The words were soft, drifting on the romantic breeze. Roxas reached up and touched Namine's cheek. She stared at him, eyes widened in excitement and confusion. Namine quivered all over. It was showtime. The plan is now in action. He leaned to her.

"Roxas, I don't love you." She whispered. She took a sudden interest in her heels. Roxas stopped short. He stepped back, in disbelief in horror.

"B-But, Nami, I love you! How could you not love me?" He exclaimed. She kept looking at the floor. "We had so many good times! You would draw pictures of us, and we would play and-" He stopped as he realized the truth.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" He demanded. "The doctors! This is all an experiment!" He shouted. Namine shook her head. It was hard for her to lie.

"No, Roxas. I really don't love you." Her voice was barely audible. "C'mon, girl, speak up." Axel urged. Larxene shot him an annoyed look. On camera, Roxas refused to listen.

"No! Namine," He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her face so he could look at her. "Namine, it's okay. You don't have to pretend anymore. I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"Roxas-" She was crying now. He kissed her gently on the forehead, whispered something that the camera didn't pick up. Then he left her and shouted as he marched to the door.

"I'm going to make the doctors pay, Namine, don't worry. They'll pay." He left with a bang. . Namine collapsed onto the floor, in a heap of blue silk and sheer.

Axel cleared his throat. "Well, that was exciting." He said. Larxene grinned her evil smirk.

"Wait, it gets better." She said gleefully. Right afterwords, there was banging on the door and Roxas shouting.

"GET OUT HERE! YOU MONSTERS, YOU JERKS, YOU-"

Larxene got up out of her chair with that ridiculous smile plastered over her face.

"This is going to be _fun._" She said, almost happily as she opened the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

YAY! Roxas is gonna get them. Larxene better watch out. But she's the Savage Nymph! Ooh, this is gonna be good! :D

Thank you and leave a review on your way out! *bows*

l

l

V


	7. Not as Easy: Roxas,  Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own KH and KH 2 games, and KH days. :D

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! Sheesh. This only took forever. DX Seriously, sorry guys. Easter was hectic and then people were sick and we had to go help out oiling wagons. And you all know how the end of school goes. -_-

But here it is, ladies and gentleman! Roxas, Part Two! Prepare for fluffiness! :D

* * *

_R e v i e w R e p l i e s!_

**xxxNami-niCixxx:** *updates* :) Yeah, erotomaniacs are overly obsessed. I least they had him in the asylum, or he would stalk Nami. xD Enjoy!

**roxy mccartney: **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Ha, loved that part. Enjoy! :D

**Tsuraya-cahn:** Yeah, Roxas, violence doesn't ALWAYS work. xD Thanks a lot! Enjoy!~~

**mockingjay-manikin: **Here is more! :D Enjoy!~~

**raniza: **Updated! Updated! Updated! xD Yeah, hope you like it! :D

**Random Person: **Thanks a lot! xD Enjoy!

**Flightfoot: ***updates* Enjoy!~~

**an1995616: **I know! But what if Roxas was right? :O Enjoy!~~

**Cool Haruhiism-follower: **Thanks! Hope you like it! :D

**August425: **Here you go! :D Yeah, Axel and Larx are fun to write with. xD And RokuNami all the way! :D Enjoy~~

**XShiori-chanX: **Yeah, I was hoping people would be all "No! NAMI BELONGS WITH ROKU!" and then 'Aw, how cute! She does love him!' 13 against 12! Who shall win? Only the scrolling down will tell... Enjoy! ~~

**akemithebazookagirl: **Glad you liked the credit card! xD I really liked that part too. WHOO ROXIE! :D Enjoy~~

**Mizuki: ***updates* Thank you. Enjoy~

**great ninja yuffie valentine: **I did it to Roxie because he's an erotomaniac and Larxene is completely sadistic. xD

**Gxmwp: **Here's the next chapter! ;D Enjoy!~~

**KingdomHeartsLoverLovesYou: **Yay! Thank you! Hayner is my other favorite, other than Nami and Roku. :D Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**Not as Easy: Roxas, Part Two**

It was almost amazing how quickly Axel moved. First Larxene was moving towards the door with a very 'Batman-Joker-crazy' smile on her face, and then Axel was there, holding the door against Roxas's poundings.

"Get out of my way, Axel." Larxene said, the clown grin still on her face.

"No, Larxene! We can't kill him!" Axel pleaded. Larxene turned to him, her smile disappeared.

"I was only going to seriously injure him." Larxene explained, a tone of whining in her voice.

"No." Axel said. "No injuring."

Larxene did her death glare. "Why not? I can say he attacked me, because he completely will." She said.

"Think of the money!" Axel begged. Larxene seemed to consider her paycheck was in danger, but then Roxas caught their attention.

"I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE! GET OUT HERE YOU FILTHY UNATTRACTIVE QUACKS!" Roxas screamed on the other side of the door. Larxene turned to the door.

"Unattractive? Oh, that's some never forgive action right there." Larxene said. She tried to get Axel away from the door.

"I'm not moving until you_ vow_not to hurt him." Axel said. Larxene stared him down briefly before she looked at the floor then back to him. Her eyes were bigger, wet, and she looked like a child who was taken away from her favorite doll. It was apparent that Larxene was trying look innocent and failing, because frankly, an innocent look on Larxene doesn't look very innocent at all.

"No." Axel confirmed.

"Maybe just a choke hold?"

"No!" Axel said. He lurched forward due to a harder kick on Roxas's part, and pressed against the door again.

"Blood hold?" Larxene tried again. Axel shook his head. Exactly afterwords, Axel fell forward onto the carpet. Larxene stepped away. Flat on his face, he mumbled, "Is he doing _body slams _now?"

Larxene didn't hear. She ran towards the door and shoved it open.

"Larxene!" Axel shouted. It was too late. Larxene was out the door and in the hall. Axel frantically got up to see Roxas clenching his fists at his side, his tux in disarray. Larxene smugly crossed her arms.

_Oh no, _Axel thought. _This can't be good._

"What did you do to my Namine?" Roxas demanded. "Did you install chips in her brain? Hypnotize her? What?"

"I only hypnotized her once." Larxene admitted. Roxas stared daggers at her. Larxene smirked. It was a showdown.

"And you!" He whirled on Axel. "You betrayed me! You corrupted Namine! I thought you were my friend!" Roxas shouted. He slammed one of his fists into the wall, making a dent.

Larxene slid up to Axel and hissed "How's a blood hold sounding right now?" Roxas was still shouting.

"Just knock him out," was Axel's reply, making sure the boy didn't destroy any more of his property.

Larxene went up Roxas, yelling at the top of his lungs about what monsters they were and how the police will come and arrest them and how Namine was pure and innocent and they had no right to do what they did, that Namine loved him and-

Larxene wrapped her arms his neck and squeezed. Roxas fell to the floor, out like a light. Larxene smiled.

"I think that was my best one yet." she said happily to Axel.

"Yeah," Axel admitted, "I always hated it when you did it to me in high school."

Larxene slipped her arms under Roxas's and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Quick, Axel! We got to dispose of the body!" Larxene giggled, almost girl-like, and continued dragging Roxas down the hall.

Axel shook his head._ Larxene was having way too much fun._

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_**  
**

* * *

Axel did _not _approve of this plan. It wasn't ethical, it wasn't humane. Larxene didn't understand. Or care, really. If it got her a paycheck then she would do it. A BIG paycheck.

"Larxene, we shouldn't do this." Axel said for the upteenth time. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Look, do you want money or not?" Larxene asked. She shook her head. "I don't see why you're so upset about it. She likes him, he is overly _obsessed_-"

"It's like forcing you to marry me just because you like me a little." Axel finally said, using the worst example possible. He covered his face with his hands.

"Don't kill me?"

Larxene stopped short. She looked at him, oh-so-carefully, with pure ice in her voice. Axel cringed.

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" She exclaimed. Axel jumped at the coldness he could here. He was so dead. So very, very dead.

"I-I'm just trying to get you to see what it's like." Axel stammered.

"Okay." She said. She flexed her shoulders and took a deep breath. Axel relaxed. But then she glared at him.

"Just don't get any ideas!" She stomped into the room and slammed the door. Axel blinked.

What was _her _deal?

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e_** P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_**  
**

* * *

Larxene wiped an imaginary smudge on the mirror with her finger. She still refused to talk to him. What was in his head? Why was he thinking of MARRIAGE? Marriage, for crying out loud! It's not like Roxas and Namine were ever going to get _married..._

Would they?

Roxas might just be completely in love/crazy enough to do it. Namine would have to do a heckuva show to keep him in love with her, though. Who knew with him? Maybe a girl at work would order dinner when they worked late and he would go all Romeo on her and leave Namine in the dust. Even if he didn't, Namine would be practically smothered with affection and never be allowed to hang out with other men. Being the wife of a erotomaniac must be tough...

"Hey, Larx. They're entering." Axel's voice entered her head and put a screeching halt to her train of thought.

Both psychiatrists turned to the one-way mirror where Namine was sitting. Roxas hadn't been allowed out of his room for two days since he went berserk, the doctors had initiated 'Lockdown' on him. He sat in a straightjacket in the closet of the Spikey duo's room. Sora wisely hid under the bunk-bed whenever Axel came to check on him. If looks could kill, then Roxas would've murdered them. And Xion would have over-panicked and screamed until she fainted, Hayner would be let loose, and chaos would reign.

That didn't sound like a bad idea now.

Roxas entered the room with Namine in it. She looked up with a sad smile on her face.

"Roxas..." She didn't finish. She was trapped in a suffocating hug. Roxas squeezed her tightly.

"Nami, Nami, Nami." He said. "It was the doctors, wasn't it? They did something, I don't know, I think it was hypnotiz-"

"Rox...as...I...can't...breathe..." Namine voice was an octave higher then released her. Namine gasped for breath. Roxas looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked sweetly. Namine swallowed and nodded.

"But it _was_ the quacks, wasn't it?" He asked. Larxene was very insulted.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Axel _Shhed_ her. Larxene rolled her eyes. Jerk.

"Yes." Namine said. She looked up at Roxas. It was so full of love and adoration, Larxene couldn't tell if she was acting or if Namine thought Roxas was her soul mate.

Either way, it made her feel sick.

"I'm so sorry..." Namine said. Roxas grinned. He pulled her into a much gentler hug.

"It's okay. The doctors did it, not you. It's okay. I'll love you forever and always." Roxas murmured. Then, he tilted Namine's head up and kissed her.

Axel smiled. It was just like a movie. He and Larxene were the evil antagonists who kept the lovers away, but love triumphed. He was interrupted but some loud noises next to him.

Larxene was gagging and pointing to her mouth. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop it. It's cute."

Larxene gagged louder, just to annoy him.

* * *

_L_**a**_t_**e**_r_**  
**

* * *

"Well, I think that went very well, don't you?" Axel asked Larxene after they exited and took Namine away. Larxene shook her head. She thought she looked pale.

"No, it didn't. I thought I was going to hurl." Axel rolled his eyes again.

"Larxene, it wasn't _that_ bad. At least they didn't make-out like you did with what's-his-face when we were at school."

"Yeah, okay, but that guy actually knew how to _kiss_. Roxas has absolutely no id-"

Larxene was cut off for a second time that day, this time with an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoo! Nami and Roxas are going to be together. :)

Next up, Kairi! Hee hee. I have a plot twist in for you all! :D Hence the Cliffhanger.

Review, my lovelies!

l

l

V


	8. A Bit Tougher: Kairi, Part One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I own the games! :D

**Author's Note: **Yes! I think I it's only five days late this time! YAY FOR ME! :D Anyway, I had trouble deciding the third...You don't understand? Don't worry, you will when you read this. xD

* * *

_R e v i e w R e p l i e s!_

**xxxNami-niCixxx: **I also liked how Axel likes Nami and Roku together. So cute. He's the perfect older brother character. xD Yeah, and I am planning some Sorkai fluff. ENJOY! :D

**Draco Oblivion:** YEAH! :D Uh-oh, better not say that around her, or she might do a blood hold on you! Ha, no seriously, thanks! Enjoy! (As for the whole cure thing, I explain it to Flightfoot.) :D

**Q-A the Authoress: **Thanks a lot! ;D

**xxxChaoticHarmonyxxx: **Thank you so much! It makes me feel happy that I make someone laugh. :D I liked writing the RokuNami thing. It was pretty fun! Enjoy!~~

**August425: **Thanks for the motivation. xD Enjoy it! :D

**Flightfoot: **The whole 'I don't love you' bit was to test what type of erotomania Roxas had. Then that would decide how they would treat him. If it's not apparent, he has very severe erotomania, which can only be slightly stopped with anti-psychotics. Thus, he wasn't able to be contained unless Namine agreed to love him, which she thankfully did. Sorry if that didn't make any sense in the story. xD Enjoy~~

**Axel Girl: **Nice! xD I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Blades252: **Hope I updated fast enough! xD Anyway, enjoy!~~

**XShiori-chanX: **Whoo! Apparently there are LOTS of Larxene's out there! Ha, I have a friend like her too. xD Oh mercy...Anyway, I bet it is that sisterly emotion when you want to strangle your siblings. Happens a LOT. The filthy unattractive quacks part was my favorite. I might be having to much fun with this... Enjoy! :D

**akemithebazookagirl: **Huzzah for Roxas being a hopeless romantic! :D I kinda like Taylor Swift. My only problem with her is her songs stay in my head until the end of all time. But she sings well and the songs are simply ADORABLE! Enjoy!~~

**Burai Stelar: **I did have half a mind to have Axel calm him, but my brother wanted Larxene to do a blood hold SOMETIME in the story, and that was a good opportunity. Thanks, and enjoy!

**great ninja yuffie valentine: ***updates!* Enjoy! :D

**Gxmwp: **Oh, well. I had trouble with it, so I understand. xD But anyway, Enjoy!~~

**InfintyStream: **Yay! And can I just say, that is an AWESOME username. Seriously! ^_^ Enjoy~~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Bit Tougher...Kairi, Part One.**

Larxene couldn't believe it.

Here they were, having a perfectly normal conversation and then somebody screams. How could possibly scream that loud? It was impossible to hit that vocal at that volume!

Larxene turned to Axel, and without a word, both of them ran down the hallway. Room 2. Xion and Kairi. Oh mercy. Quickly, Larxene whipped out her key-card and entered.

Kairi was trying to get to Xion, who was hiding on the bunk beds screaming bloody murder.

"SILENCE!" Kairi yelled. Her tone had gotten...deeper. More commanding. And absolutely nothing like the preppy girl that has first come here. Axel yanked Kairi away while Larxene dropped to the floor to check on Xion.

Xion had crawled as far away from Kairi as possible. She sat in the corner of the wall, crouching down low. All Larxene could see was blue eyes staring at her.

"Xion, come out. Kairi won't get you." Larxene tried coaxing the girl out.

Xion violently shook her head. "No, she's going to kill! me! She said so herself!" Xion said in a hushed whisper.

"Axel's got her." Larxene said impatiently. Kneeling on the floor was seriously starting to hurt her knees.

"She's going to kill Axel. Then you. Then me. Then Riku!" Xion said. "She's going to kill us all and rule the world! Then she'll make slaves out of everyone else and then try and take over the uni-"

Larxene pulled herself out. No use arguing with Panicky.

Axel had gripped Kairi firmly by her forearms. He was somewhat lifting her into the air while she thrashed around.

"Let me down! NOW! When I get down there, you're going to rue the day you crossed me!" Kairi shouted in her deeper voice. Larxene shuddered. That was disturbing.

"Kairi! Chill out!" Axel shouted.

"My name is not Kairi, FOOL!" Kairi shouted. Both psychiatrists stared at her. Larxene walked over to her.

"Who am I talking to?" She demanded.

Kairi looked at her with the 'What-an-complete-idiot' look.

"You're talking to Xehanort, brat. Who does it look like?"

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l _**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel knew Larxene would not leave the room happy.

"How could he be so stupid? Who could make a mistake like that?" Larxene was ranting about the school shrink. "It's plainly obvious, when she switches voices! How could he have not known?"

Axel sighed. "He probably only had an hour or two, Larx. He had seven other crazies that week, remember?"

Larxene shook her head. "It could not be any clearer! You instantly noticed the voice change, didn't you?"

Axel nodded.

"Look, it's easy to mistake mood disorder for multiple personality disorder. They have similar symptoms-"

"The heck they do!"

Axel tried to change the subject. "The average number of multiple personalities is three. Maybe Kairi has another-"

"Oh, she does, I bet. And that one will be worse than the other two combined!" Larxene declared.

Axel rolled his eyes and looked over into the corner.

Olette was there, quietly shutting the door to Room Number Three. Axel hid behind the hallway door. The last thing they needed was another screaming girl.

"Olette, why are you in Hayner's room?" Larxene asked suspiciously, glancing to make sure Axel was gone.

"There was an alarm, and I heard the screaming. The alarm said Room Number Three, so I went to check it out." Olette stated calmly. Larxene raised her eyebrows. Olette sighed.

"It was not for what you think. Riku was trying to break out, because he knows Xion's scream very well. We heard it a lot at school."

"But of course. What did you say to him?" Larxene asked curiously. Olette shrugged.

"I said that you guys would take care of it and that Xion was fine." She said. "He didn't believe me until she stopped screaming. Now I have to check that you didn't use a drug or a blood hold like you did with Roxas. "

Axel scowled. It was only temporary! What if one of them blabbed to their parents? They could be closed down within a week!

"We didn't. Xion is currently reviewing Kairi's second personality's plan for world domination."

"Wow!" Olette voice sounded higher. Axel could almost see her eyes sparkling. "Kairi actually has multiple personality disorder? Can I help! I want to meet these new Kairis!" Olette begged.

Axel pictured Larxene shaking her head with a secret grin under her hair. Larxene didn't take this thing very seriously.

"Go back to your room." Larxene ordered curtly. Olette sighed, and moved. Axel pressed against the wall, not even daring to breath. She went back to her room without any comment. Axel let out a sigh of relief.

Larxene approached him. "Hey."

Axel turned to see Larxene smirking mischievously. "I bet she'd love to help us figure Kairi's third personality, don't you?"

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e_** P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_

* * *

Kairi sat nervously in the test room.

"You know, maybe we should let a pro handle this?" Axel said. He frankly didn't trust Olette. She was only sixteen, she didn't know that much, she might get hurt by a crazy Kairi/Xehanort/Yet-to-be-named third personality, blah blah blah. Sheesh. It was the ultimate test for Olette, so why not?

"Showtime!" Larxene said into the walkie-talkie and completely ignoring Axel.

"Roger that!" was Olette's reply. Axel sighed in defeat and turned to the one-way mirror.

Olette entered the room with a grin. Kairi looked up and smiled to see a familiar face.

"Hey, 'Lette!" Kairi said.

"I'm talking to Kairi, right?" Olette replied. Kairi stared at her.

"Of course you're talking to me. Why wouldn't you?" Kairi asked nervously. Then she whispered loudly, "Are you really that crazy?"

Olette laughed. "No, I'm not. Just checking."

Kairi laughed unconvincingly. Then she glared at Olette suspiciously. "Uh-huh."

"You know what?" Olette said. Larxene could almost here the sarcasm dripping from her voice. For once, Larxene was thankful Kairi wasn't exactly the brightest.

"I never really liked you Kairi." Olette said. Kairi blinked.

"What?"

"I never liked you. You're like the popular chick in high-school all the nerds hate. Because you get all the boys and only pay attention to you." Olette said. Kairi drew back, horrified.

"B-but, 'Lette, we've been friends forever! Even before we met Xion we were friends!" Kairi said. Olette shook her head.

"No. I was friends with you, once." Olette sighed like she was telling a fairy tale to young children.

"I am liking this." Larxene said. "She is good. Maybe we should let her do all the work while we go to the beach, get tanned, and drink cold soda all day." She suggested to Axel.

"What kinda soda?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Dr. Pepper, Coke, Sprite, all that stuff." She replied.

"Sounds good." Axel agreed. "But to give you a heads up, Larx, I find tanned women very attractive."

Larxene stared at him, almost terrified, before she raised her hand and slapped him. Hard. On the cheek.

"Ow!" Axel said, feeling the red mark on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to get any ideas!" Larxene replied. She was about to explain when both looked at the one-way mirror.

"But then you turned popular, and you weren't my friend anymore." Olette said to Kairi, finishing the story of them.

Kairi looked at her with the biggest, wettest, most innocent eyes ever. "But Olette, I..."

Kairi doubled over, as if in pain. She started sobbing quietly. Olette took this opportunity to hopefully deal out the final blow.

"Oh, stop it, you spoiled baby." She said.

That's when Kairi suddenly stood up, rage in her eyes.

"Leave Kairi alone! She's had a hard enough time here without you betraying her, you back-stabbing brat!" She exclaimed. Olette honestly grinned, happily.  
"Who am I talking to?" She asked, almost giggly.

"Jasmine." Kairi said, dignified. "Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah."

Axel looked at the mirror in astonishment. "Jasmine of Agrabah? From the fairy tale?"

Olette's eyes widdened in surprise. She wasn't expecting this.

Larxene banged her head on the desk. "Great. Just great. Now we're dealing with princesses. Just what I needed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoo! Now we're talking! Guess who's going to help Kairi out? That's right, SORA! Whoo! I am excited yo!

Anyway, review, my lovelies!

l

l

V


	9. A Bit Tougher: Kairi, Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I own the games! :D

**Author's Note: **MY WORD, I'm actually early! WHOO! I had a performance today and completely messed up my solo...Dang... But writing made me feel better! So do reviews. *hint hint*

Enjoy!

* * *

_R e v i e w R e p l i e s!_

**xxxNami-niCixxx: **MWHAHAHAHA, plot twist! I rather likes this one. :D HUZZAH for SoKai fluff! :D

**Draco Oblivion: **That would be EPIC! Trying to hear Kairi impersonate Xehanort...Hee hee! xD Oh man, that'd be great... Happy to hear you like Larxene and Axel. Something might happen~~ Thanks for reviewing!

**Q-A the Authoress: **Here you are! Glad you liked it! :D

**Uk - Underworld King: **Hee hee. Well, no one knows about their issues except the other. :D I'm glad you like it! Thank you! It means a lot! :)

**Blackspiderman4: **Thanks! :D Here's your update!

**Flightfoot: **Thanks! :D Here you go! Next chapter!

**Axel Girl:** xD Multiple Personality Disorder has slight schizophrenia in it, yes. And yes, I do prefer unicorns over popcorn! :D Thank you! :D

**Blades252: **Yep, she's going to be treated next chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**XShiori-chanX: **Glad you like it. Hee Hee. I thought people would like Kairi turning into Xehanort or 'possessing' her, as so many of them put it. I actually had to decide which villan to do. For a while it was going to be Ursula, but Xehanort won by beating the others to a bloody pulp. xD And for Larxene's and Axel's soda rant? My favorite part. Hee hee. :D Thanks for reviewing! YOU ROCK, SISTA!

**: **Thank you! I'm glad that part went well. Whew, am I happy to hear that! It's my first time writing with her, but so far she's been fun. Here you go! :D

**Poopsickle Stick: **Glad you liked it! Here's more! :D

**great ninja yuffie valentine: **Aw, thanks! As for the romance part...Well...Read and discover, my friend. Read and discover.

******Tsuraya-chan: **Hee hee. She would, wouldn't she? And maybe that will be cured soon~ Anyway, thank you! :D

**ventus4ever: **Thank you! I'm happy you like it! :D

**Painted Clouds: **Believe it or not, that was actually my original plan. But I had already mentioned Belle and Cinderella... Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

**Dormouse of Dreams: **Ah, my hundredth reviewer. I THANK YOU! Seriously. :D Here's your update! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Bit Tougher...Kairi, Part Two.**

"A princess. Kairi's third personality is a freakin' dumb princess. I can't believe this!"

"Well, it's kinda obvious, when you think about it, Larx."

Larxene sighed and spun around in her office chair. "Okay, review what we have so far."

Axel picked up the notes he had written earlier. "Kairi is the original persona. Xehanort and Jasmine have stemmed off of her subconscious and memories. Jasmine is a fairy tale princess in the Story books, and she imagined Jasmine helping her with some sort of problem."

"And she didn't tell us that problem?" Larxene said, still spinning in her chair. Axel nodded once.

"Right. She started writing what Jasmine would think and say to her in her diary, and eventually Jasmine became part of her brain, as real to her as any other person."

"Mmm." Larxene said thoughtfully. "What role dose Jasmine play?"

"Protector. Jasmine is Kairi's protector, some sort of invisible shield she developed to help her cope with whatever her problem was." Axel said.

"I bet you it was boy problems." Larxene said.

Axel sighed. "Cut her some slack, Larx. It was something serious. Like, abuse or something."

"Abuse isn't the only serious problem. It could be...Uh...heartache, death in the family, jailed family member, and...abuse." Larxene said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Well, Jasmine had to protect her from something, and that's when Xehanort came in. He's basically the human form of whatever the problem is." Axel explained.

"Mmm. And that's why he wants to take over the world, or so our dear Xion says?" Larxene asked.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, he's a clever one." Axel said, tossing some notes over to her. "See here? This is what both Jasmine and Kairi know."

"How did you get this?" Larxene asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I had each personality write in a diary twice a day." Axel said importantly. It was actually one of his cleverer ideas in the psychiatry world.

"Huh. I'd almost say that would be smart." Larxene said. She saw Axel's glare. Turning back to the notes, she cleared her throat.

"Okay, then, let's your mastermind idea work-" Larxene glanced at the paper. Her eyes widened. "Hel-lo!"

"Yeah." Axel said grimly. "Xehanort is going to destroy Kairi and Jasmine mentally, or make them leave, in order to take over as the last persona."

"Whoa. This guy knows what he's doing." Larxene said.

"So, what's the next item of business, Larx?" Axel asked. Larxene smirked devilishly.

"Oh, you know what is is, Axel." She said. Axel sighed. He did know all right.

"Figure out what the problem is." He turned to his companion. "Larx, please don't destroy her mentally. We have a big enough mess to clean without you spilling acid everywhere."

"Is that supposed to be a metaphor?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah. I came up with it." Axel said. He actually liked that one.

"Try a little harder next time, sweetheart." Larxene said.

"Sweetheart?" Axel's voice went way higher than usual. And it squeaked at the end. Excellent. Larxene grinned to herself as she left the office.

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l_** E**_l_**d**

* * *

What was Larxene thinking, trying to embarrass him? The nerve! Sweetheart? She had never called him sweetheart before. What set off the term of endearment train going?

You did tell her that you find her attractive. His memory reminded him. He shook his head.  
No, he said he found tanned women attractive. Not her. But, she did say that they would tan. Did that mean the same thing? Yes, no, wait, what? What a mess he was in.

Axel looked over the schedule for the day. Larxene was given the responsibility of prying into Kairi's past in order to figure out the problem was. He had just checked the Spikey Duo's Room. Roxas somewhat forgave him for tricking Namine, believing it was completely Larxene. And Axel was perfectly fine with that.

Next, he had to check up on Hayner and Riku. He slid his key-card in the room and entered.

Riku was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, while Hayner was practicing fencing with his invisible sword.

"Slice. Slice. Slice. DUCK ROLL DODGE PARRY and slice!" Hayner chanted to himself, rolling on the floor.

As soon as Axel came in, Hayner turned the imaginary word towards him.

"Ah, our jail keeper. Have you come to taunt us while we are caged by your evil master?" Hayer said.

"Yes, I am." This wasn't the original answer, but Hayner asked him it every time, so Axel just decided to keep the answer short and brief.

"You will rue the day you crossed me! As soon as I break from your iron grip, I will save the princess and no one will get in my way!" Hayner vowed, raising his hand to the air.

"He hasn't shut up about that stupid princess since Olette came in here." Riku muttered.

Hayner turned into a circle and began to recite a little poem for no reason.

_"A sweet soft brown,_  
_A leafy green,_  
_A rosy red,_  
_Pretty as a sunset._  
_A beautiful voice,_  
_A clever mind,_  
_A loving grace,_  
_My princess Olette!" Hayner finished._

Axel turned to Hayner with a smile on his face. "Crazy and poetic. The girls are going to love you." He said.

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e _**P**_h_**y**_n_**e**_m_

* * *

"What treatment are we going to do?" Olette asked excitedly.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Larxene said.

"Well, what are our options?" Olette asked.

"Mmm. Well, there's antibiotics-"

"Booooring." Olette said, faking a huge yawn.

Larxene narrowed her eyes. "Or we could eliminate the various identities using cleverly placed strategies so Jasmine and Xehanort exist no longer."

"YEAH! That one! Let's do that one!" Olette said, doing a fist pump.

"We'll have to figure out some information first." Larxene said. "When did you first notice it?"

Olette cocked her head, thinking. "Well, Kairi always came to school. But sometimes she would talk to herself and wouldn't respond to Kairi. But when I was about eight..." Olette closed her eyes. "Sometimes Mrs. Russel would say Kairi couldn't play when she went to school that day." Olette reopned her eyes. "Maybe that's when it started."

"Hmmmm." Wasn't it around six years old when Sora was nearly killed by dear old Dad? Didn't Kairi's family save him? And it became quite apparent that Kairi had a problem talking to herself at eight...That means she had, at the very least, two years to develop Xehanort and Jasmine. What if it was all connected?

"I think I know what's going on!" Larxene exclaimed.

"What what what?" Olette started jumping up and down.

"Never you mind. Back to your room." Larxene said.

"What? You can't do that! I'm part of this major operation!" Olette protested.

"You sure are. Off you go." Larxene patted her head and then wiped it on her shirt.

"But-But I can help!" Olette said, clasping her hands. "Please let me help!"

"I'm sure you can, but back to your room." Larxene pointed to the door.

"Well, what are you going to do without me?" Olette asked, her hands on her hips.

"Secret, epic, awesome, professional psychiatrist things." Larxene replied, opening the door and gesturing out.

"I never get to do anything fun around here." Olette muttered under her breath.

I beg to differ, Larxene thought as Olette marched off to her room.

As soon as Olette disappeared from sight, Larxene dashed out of her office.

"AXEL! AXEL! GET OUT HERE!" She shouted as she ran down the hall. "AXELLLLLLLLL!" She started banging on the wall to get his attention.

"What, What?" He asked as he came out of his office.

"I may be onto something!" She said excitedly.

"Really? First time ever!" Axel said with a smirk. Larxene scowled.

"Shut up and listen!" She demanded. "Kairi was Sora's neighbor when they were around six, right?"

"Yes..."

"Kairi's the neighbor was the one who called the police, right?"

"I think so..."

"What if all of this is connected?" She said. Axel paused in thought.

"You mean, what if Sora's dad threatened her or something like that?" Axel said. Larxene nodded.

"Larxene, you may be onto something great." He said.

"That's what I told you!"

* * *

**L**_a_**t**_e_**r**

* * *

"I wanna go in there again!" Olette complained while they watched Axel and Kairi in the test room.

"Shh. We're going to let a pro do it this time." Larxene said, irritated. This brat got more on her nerves every day.

"Did I do something wrong last time?" Olette asked. "Did I mess up?"

"No, you did fine. But Axel is going to have my head if we don't let a pro handle this one." Larxene said through grit teeth.

"He. Can't. Be. Trusted!" Olette spoke slowly, as if this would somehow convince Larxene that Axel is a servant of Him. Whoever Him was.

"Look," Larxene, whirling around in her chair. "If you want to watch this, be quiet and watch or I will kill you!" She said. Olette clamped her mouth shut.

"Who am I talking to?" Axel asked Kairi.

"Jasmine, Princess-" Kairi's voice was a bit lower, with her eyes somehow narrowed.

"Of Agrabah, I know." Axel said. He looked at his notes, then back up. "What's the matter with Kairi, Jasmine?" He asked, as if he would a casual friend.

"Why do you want to know?" Kairi/Jasmie asked, holding her nose in air in a snotty way.

"Well, we can help her with whatever it is. And it will be better for her." Axel said. Kairi/Jasmine looked at him like he was an idiot, then slammed her fist on the table.

"There's nothing you can do! Either she can be safe or have Sora love her!" Kairi/Jamine shouted. "And frankly, 'tis better to have lived and loved then never have loved at all." She quoted.

Axel blinked. Larxene laughed. Olette stared at her.

"What was that about?" She said to the doctor.

"Axel didn't see that coming. He hates that quote since our college friend Auron said it to him when his girlfriend Areth left him for Cloud." Larxene explained.

Olette wore a thin smile. "Excellent, I have a weapon." She murmured to herself. Larxene rolled her eyes and turned back to the red-heads. Axel had collected himself and was talking again.

"What does Sora have to do with it?" Axel asked almost innocently.

"He has everything to do with this!" Kairi/Jasmine shouted.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"ARGGH!" Kairi gripped her hair. "I cannot believe this is so hard to do! FINE! I don't care what Kairi does to me! I am telling!" She whirled around.

"Sora's father threatened to kill us for getting him arrested! We can file some government form to get him the death penalty, but then Sora won't love her! That's why she's scared!" Kairi/Jasmine said.

Axel looked slightly confused. "But Vanitas is in prison. What can he do?"

"Don't you understand?" Kairi /Jasmine screamed. "He is working for _Xehanort_! Xehanort wants her dead! Mr. Kincaid is his weapon against us!"

"But why can't Xehanort just...er, dispose of you now?" Axel asked. Nice question, Axel. Larxene thought. I was wondering that.

"Because! Xehanort doesn't have a physical body yet! But once he does..." She let the sentence trail off while she slammed the table with her fist again.

Axel smiled. "So what wrong with asking for the death penalty?"

"That's Sora father! How can Sora love a girl who killed his father?" Kairi/Jasmine demanded.

"Ah, but that's were you're wrong." Axel said. He got up and started for the door that led to the closet.

"What is he doing?" Olette questioned.

"Shhh." Larxene said, waving her hand. "It's the best part!"

Axel opened the closet to reveal mops, buckets, sponges, and one last thing...

Sora.

Kairi's expression changed instantly from narrowed and annoyed to happy and relieved.

"SORA!" She shouted, throwing herself at him the same way she did earlier.

"Who am I talking too?" He asked. Kairi didn't even act confused.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! It's me!" She squealed happily.

"Kairi?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling back and looking at him.

Sora took a deep breath. He hesitated. He looked at his feet, Axel, and the window.

"Go on." Axel said.

Do it like a man, you pansy! Larxene called out to Sora mentally.

"...You can do whatever you need to to get rid of Xehanort." He said. Kairi gasped.

"But, Sora...He's your..."

"He's been in prison the last ten years. And he's in there for life for killing my mother. I'm not going to see him again anyway. And It's not good if he's making you crazy." He said, smiling.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"But, Kairi..." He said. He leaned down and whispered loudly into her ear.

"I'll protect you no matter who it is. Xehanort, My dad, that jerk Seifer, anyone. I'll be right there to help." Sora said.

"Aw, he's blushing!" Olette giggled.

"Ugh...They'd better not-" It was too late. Kairi had already pressed her lips against Sora's.

Sora's eyes widened momentarily, but then closed. He held Kairi close. Axel did a thumbs up at the window, grinning because he knew Larxene was scowling.

"Isn't that just ADORABLE?" Olette said. "It's so cute!"

"Make them stop, Axel!" Larxene ordered into the microphone. Axel sighed.

"All right, you two, break it up." He said. Sora and Kairi's face were red as the sun.

"So, are we going to let Kairi fill out the form and with any luck Xehanort and Jasmine will disappear all on their own?" Olette said. Larxene nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. And Kairi's the only one who comes out when Sora's around, so I have a feeling she'll be out a _lot_more." She said.

Olette giggled. "Well, who are we going to cure next?" She asked excitedly. Larxene's grin returned as she straightened her papers.

"I think it's going to be you, my dear little helper." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

YEAH! Olette is next! :D

I think this is my longest chapter! Yay. :D

Review, my dears! For soon, we will deal with the cleverest of all the crazies! MWHAHAHAHA!

l

l

V


	10. A Bit Tougher: Olette, Part One

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the games. I did not create these illnesses. Do not try the methods for yourself, for they are for the good of the story and entertainment of others.

**Author's Note: **Okay, guys, here's the deal.

I am going to be GONE for 10 days. So no writing then. And after that, school starts. So updates will get slower, but they WILL happen. Don't worry~

_Review Replies!_

**Blades252: **Huzzah for Kairi! :D And here you're other chapter! Enjoy!~

**great ninja yuffie valentine: **Thanks! That means a lot to me. As for your OC...Sorry. I don't think I can do it. I've already have Areth as Axel's past lover and I want him to hook up with a certain blonde sadistic nymph...Sorry. Dx But if you want me to put her in, say, as the mother for Olette (Who shall appear in the next chapter) I can do that! :D But seriously, thanks and enjoy!~

**xShiori-chanX: ** I love that line too. I say it a lot. And 'Alas!'. I say that a lot too. Maybe I'm putting them to overuse... Dang! How can you guess everything? Shoot, now I need to come up with some new reason. Thanks a lot, Shiori! :D HUZZAH FOR LARXEL! Enjoy this Chapter!

**Flightfoot: **Yeah, you're right. xD But if I did it the way it's supposed to be, it'd be booooooring and long. So...Yeah. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!~

**Q-A The Authoress: **Yay for SoKai! :D Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy~

**Axel Girl: **Yep! Vanitas is Sora's dad. All about Sora in Chapter 5, so you can check who his mom is. :D Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!

**Draco Oblivion: **MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! Okay, that made me laugh reeeally hard. Ha, that was great. xD Yeah, things do kinda fast in here. But that's because Larxene and Axel are GOOD psychiatrists, not normal ones with medication! :D Enjoy!

**Infinity Stream: **Yeah, that'd be the easiest. And Kairi's personalities were fun to write with! Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!

**xxNami-niCixxx: **Yeah, you're right. Axel does play a PRETTY Major role in this! Thanks for reviewing and Enjoy~

**eion sairy: **Seriously, that's an awesome name. And thanks! It's nice to know people think it's funny! Yay for RokuNami and SoKai! As for your Riku Question...Maybe~

**Fish Face: **Yep! Here it is! Enjoy~

**SaVeMe-InThEdArK-rOsE: **Yeah, I'm guessing Kairi/Xehanort would be scary. But thanks for reviewing! Enjoy~

**sunflowerkitty: **Aww, thanks. Here's your chapter! Enjoy~

**KeybladeMosstar: **You have an AWESOME username. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Enjoy, my pretties, for 'tis the smartest one of all the crazies! MWAHAHHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Bit Tougher...Olette, Part One**

_"Areth, what are you doing?"_

_"A-Axel...I-I..."_

_"What's going on, Areth?" _

_The brunette hung her head. She couldn't lie. "Cloud called, he wants me- He wants me to-"_

_"He wants you to what?"_

_"Break up with you."_

_The brunette picked up the suitcases she had been packing, looked at him sadly, then walked out the door without another word._

_And Axel never saw her again._

Axel woke up with a start. He took a sigh of relief when he realized it was a dream. A memory. A dream-memory.

That day, without question, was the worst day in his life. The day his world shattered. He would've been stuck in emo mode forever if it weren't for Larxene.

It was Larxene who literally shoved him out of depression. She was the one who made him go to school, get a degree, gave him a job here in Destiny Islands. She was the one who, rather painfully, dragged him out of sadness and back into sunshine. It wasn't such a "Your life will be better if you come out! Here, I'll help you." It was more of a "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, OR THE APOCALYPSE WILL COME EARLY!" type of way.

But still, he was grateful. He realized what he wanted to do. He realized there's no use remaining depressed; she's gone, there's nothing he can do about it. Areth is married, has two beautiful children, and he's got no hope to win her back.

"At least it's not Cloud she married, right?" Larxene had said when he first showed her the pictures.

"No, it's worse. It's Zack." He had said. Larxene had stopped short.

Zack was Larxene's ex-boyfriend, Areth Axel's ex-girlfriend. It was like a double slap in the face to both of them.

Axel looked to the clock. 3:13 A.M. Ah, Larxene would be awake by now. He climbed out of bed in his pajamas and went out to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Larxene was in the kitchen. She was stirring her usual cup of hot cocoa, her treatment to the night condition. Larxene had chronic insomnia: She would wake in the middle of the night for no reason. Something was wired into her brain to make her wake up.

"Hey, Larx." He said. Larxene jumped a little, but calmed when she realized it was Axel.

"Hey Axel. Bad dream?" She asked. He nodded and reached for the pitcher of hot cocoa.

"Areth?" Larxene asked. Axel sighed and drank a gulp of cocoa.

"I still don't know how you do that." Axel said. Larxene shrugged.

"I can tell when a guy is thinking about his ex-girlfriend." She said. He did that look, the 'tell-me-the-real-reason' look. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Because you only have dreams when you actually wake up about Areth or zombies, and we haven't watched any zombie movies for a while now." Was Larxene's answer.

"How do you know what I dream about is what I want to know." Axel said.

"You talk loudly in your sleep." Larxene said innocently. Axel looked at her in astonishment.

"I do not!" He said.

"Yes you do. My favorite is: 'Eat hot lead, zombie!' when you said it with a German accent. That was epic." Larxene said, grinning at the memory.

"I never said that." Axel said.

"You keep telling yourself that, Axel." Larxene said.

Axel shook his head. Larxene was lying. "Anyway, while we're up, what are you doing for Olette?"

Larxene sighed. "I'm not sure. She firmly believes that any man with green eyes is a servant of _Him_, whoever he is, and refuses to let down her guard."

"Doesn't Riku have green eyes?" Axel asked. "She hasn't gone berserk when Riku's around, has she?"

"That's what I asked her. She said that Riku's too smart for Him and his eyes are blue-green, not all green."

"What does _Him_want?" Axel asked. What could Him possibly want from Olette, that was enough to make her so frightened?

"Well, I'm going to do more research about it today. With any luck, I can figure _something_out." Larxene said. She yawned.

"Well, I'm off to re-energize. See ya in five hours." Larxene said.

"See ya." Axel said.

"And Axel?" Larxene said, before she entered her room.

"What?"

She turned to look at him. She used a sweet voice. "If you fall back into a depression about Areth, I am going to leave you there and take your money, okay?"

"Okay, Larxene." Axel said. Larxene flashed a quick smirk before shutting her door. Axel shook his head, a thin smile on his face.

What would he do without her?

* * *

_L_**a**_r_**x**_e_**n**_e__ **P**__h_**y**_n_**e**_m_

* * *

"I don't understand what I'm doing here." Olette said flatly.

Larxene sighed. Why didn't she just go with it? This was probably the fiftieth time they went over this.

"Olette, I just want to know who _Him_is. That way we-"

"There is nothing you can do to protect me!" Olette said. "_He_will stop at nothing to take me! Because only I-" Olette stopped short, just before she said to much.

"Olette, I will not let you help me until you freakin'_ tell me_!" Larxene said forcefully. Olette held her head high.

"My life over my work? Which one do you think I'm going to do?" Olette said.

Larxene threw her hands into the air. "Well, what does _He _want?"

"Me!" Olette said. "_He_wants me!"

"To do what?" Larxene demanded.

Olette fell silent. Larxene waited.

"I stay silent if I want to live." Olette said softly.

Larxene just sat there, glaring at Olette. She looked at the floor. "Great. Just great." Larxene picked up her binder and stood up. "You know what? Forget it." Larxene said. She walked out the door and entered code 5625.

"You're under Lockdown."

"_What_?" She heard Olette exclaimed from behind the door. She tried frantically to open the door when all the locks slid into place, and the lights went off in her room.

"Have fun!" Larxene said. She walked down the hallway, smirking that she finally got to do that.

She started skipping down the hallway. She was free of Olette's paranoid thoughts. Maybe they could do this all the time.

"Axel!" She sang. "Axelllll!"

"What?" Axel asked, clearly irritated. He appeared out of Hayner and Riku's Room, all scruffed up.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Hayner thought I was the executioner instead of the guard this time." Axel said, straighting his white jacket.

"How'd you get out of there alive?" Larxene asked. Axel shrugged.

"Threatened to lock the Princess Olette up."

Larxene burst out laughing. "Oh, sweet irony!" She said. It was. How Axel threatened to do what she already did.

"Larxene, what did you do?" Axel asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

She smiled happily at Axel before answering in her sing-song voice, "Locked up the Princess Olette!" Then she skipped down the hallway and disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a very irritated Axel.

* * *

**A**_x_**e**_l_**E**_l_**d**

* * *

Axel had to admit, it was a lot more peaceful around the asylum, being able to walk around without worrying if he would run into Olette. But it slightly worried him, how vengeful she would be when she got out.

"Mmm." Was all Larxene said when he expressed his concerns. "I'll take care of her."

Axel dearly hoped that 'taking care of her' didn't mean the mob/mafia meaning, which was to kill her and then dump the body in the ocean. Larxene wasn't _that_bad...

Axel stopped by the room and peeked in. Namine was moved to the same room as Kairi and Xion, so it was Olette all alone. He peered into the window, seeing a lumpy form under the blankets. Must be sleeping.

_Wait a second..._He'd seen that every time he passed by. Was she dead? Did Larxen already 'take care of her'? Quickly, with shaky palms, he unlocked the door, entered code 7378, and burst into the room.

He yanked the blanket off the bed, and his heart dropped into his stomach. It was a bunch of pillows.

Olette had broken out. She had disabled the alarm, lock-picked the lock, and had escaped. Out of the building. Unknown. Untraceable. The Grey Room Psychiatric Hospital had it's first escaped patient. And she was sixteen years old.

Larxen was going to kill him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Didn't see that coming now did ya?

And it's so short! Yeah, I wanted to give you guys something before I left. Dx But the next one will be longer, I promise!

Review! We shall see what happens to Olette! MWHAHAHAHA!

l

l

V


End file.
